spongebobsquarepantstfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants Wiki
Welcome to the Spongebob Wiki! Welcome to the Spongebob Squarepants wiki which was aired on the 17th of July 1999. We Celebrate his 10th Anniversary and stuff. welcome! Visit Everyone Else you know. Dunce and Dragons is a special for the 4th Season so watch it. And we Welcome you to the HadiClank Version of the Spongebob Squarepants wiki. Ha ha ha! Please visit our Website and tell your Friends because we're doing FUN in Spongebob Squarepants Find out Hadiman and Unseen Characters at Hadiclank's User Page. News *Spongebob had its 10th Anniversary on the 17th of July 2009. David Archueleta, David cook, Craig David, Nick and Ricky were on TV talking about the 10th Anniversary *Spongebob: Behind the stars and the others began Behind the Stars. *Squidward's getting more Popular. *Patrick's more dumber. *Visit History of Spongebob *Tattletale Strangler escapes *See Episodes *And Wiki 2 *French Narrator returns ! *Potty does more violence to Patchy. *more Videos-url http://hadi.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Spongebob_Season_5_only_titles* http://hadi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spongebob_squarepants_Wiki&action=edit&section=3 edit 3 Spongebob Squarepants Attention, Readers, Spongebob Squarepants is the most famous show on Nick because it has lots of Episodes so Thank you, Spongebob Squarepants for getting a prize to become the best Nick show ever! You have lots of stuff to read about here on Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob is 10!, The Songs, The Songs 2:The Better, The Songs 3: Best, Spongebob and the Big Wave and the others! Also Visit Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie http://hadi.wikia.com/wiki/Video:The_Spongebob_Squarepants_Movie_Final_Boss:_King_Neptunedefeat NepSpongebob Squarepants Pest of the West And Atlantis Squarepantis Other: The Songs 4: Unite! Who bob what pants? Locations And Episodes http://hadi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spongebob_squarepants_Wiki&action=edit&section=4 edit 4 Spongebob's History Spongebob started out as an Egg covered in Newspaper, his real name was Spongeboy but changed toSpongebob Squarepants and thus he was born. He was born on July the 14th 1986. A few months later, The Squarepants visit the Stars and then Spongebob Squarepants met Patrick Star and a few years later, he was kicked out of home and he met Squidward Tentacles and his family and then Spongebob made his own home and few years later is his First Episode. http://hadi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spongebob_squarepants_Wiki&action=edit&section=5 edit 5 Spongebob Squarepants Special Spongebob Squarepants Special is the Wiki! It is special with many different Articles. Over 200-300 articles http://hadi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spongebob_squarepants_Wiki&action=edit&section=6 edit 6 Characters Spongebob Squarepants is the Awesome Fry-cook. He is the 18th Fry Cook of The Krusty Krab. He appeared in the Fry-Cook Games! Patrick Star is the Dumbest Starfish in the whole sea. He causes everything into trouble! His best friends are Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles is the Angriest Sea-creature in the whole sea that He lost Everything! He wants Fame like his Arch-rival Squilliam Fancyson 3. Eugene H. Krabs is the Cheapest Businessman Who owns The Krusty Krab! He Has A daughter and a mother and Spongebob thinks he's generous! Sheldon J. Plankton is the main antagonist of the Whole Show! He wants to make more customers by stealing Krab's Famous Krabby Patty Formula! Sandy Cheeks is the Only Land-Creature(except her bosses and Scottish Cousin) in the sea and she knows Karate. She plays with Spongebob Squarepants Gary the Snail is Spongebob Squarepants 's favorite and only pet and He sounds like a Cat. He is a genius who loves Food and Cares about them! Pearl Krabs is Eugene H. Krabs's Bossy Daughter. She wants to be like her friends. Her 16 birthdays didn't go too well and she likes Cheer-leading! Spongebob Wiki I now made 2 spongebob wikis. Latest activity Category:Browse